There are two typical types of LED tube light in the market. The first type of LED tube light has a shell. Part of the shell is made of plastics forming a transparent portion for transmitting light to outside, and other parts of the shell is made of aluminum heat sink which is opposite to a mounting surface for mounting the LED tube light. The disadvantages of such LED tube light lies in its expensive manufacturing cost, limiting its wide application.
To reduce manufacturing cost, as the LED tube light develops, the second type of LED tube light emerges in the market, which uses a shell totally made of plastics instead of comprising a metal heat sink therein to reducing manufacturing cost. That is, it is a completely plastic LED tube light and it has become more and more popular. However, though it is not as expensive as the first type of the LED tube light, it has another undesirable defect. That is, as time goes, especially in cases when the light is on and a lot of heat is generated, the plastic shell will begin to deform. Such deformation may cause bad contact between some circuits in the tube light, and thus cause failure in the light. Moreover, because such deformation is irreversible, the amount of deformation becomes bigger and bigger as time goes by, which means users have to exchange it after a not long period of time, thus increasing the usage cost.
FIG. 1A is a side view showing the second type of completely plastic LED light 1 in the related art, in which the plastic shell 2 has not deformed, FIG. 1B is a side view showing the second type of completely plastic LED light 1 in the related art, in which the plastic shell 2 has deformed after being used for a period of time. As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, the tube light comprises a plastic tubular shell 2 and two end caps 3 at both ends of the plastic tubular shell 2.
The above defects of the completely plastic LED light in the related art result in that it cannot be a LED tube light of high quality and good performance. Currently, no completely plastic LED light which can prevent its plastic shell from deforming has been disclosed.